To save a life
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: A fall down the stairs leads to unexpected twists and turns in Claudia and Sonny's relaionship. As Sonny falls in love with Claudia and the baby.
1. Chapter 1

**She stared down at the pregnancy test stick and smiled. It was positive and this child would save her life. She then frowned realizing what she was doing to an innocent baby, her tears flowed. Being a Zacchara and a Corinthos would put this baby in so much danger. She already was in love with this little thing and would already give her life for this baby. Why could this be her only out, the only way to protect her life. She heard Sonny walk in the door downstairs. She wiped her tears, put on a smile and walked down to her husband of inconvenience. She couldn't tell him, yet, she had to make this look like an accident to Sonny he couldn't know that she purposely got pregnant. See she was responsible for Sonny's son, Michael's shooting and if Sonny got proof he would kill her.**

"**Hi, Sonny." she called. "What's wrong?" he asked her eyes were beet red. "Oh, um, nothing. Allergies I guess." "Okay, hope you feel better." he said, then he walked upstairs. She knew he would be back soon, so she called her brother, Jon, and made it sound like she was on the phone with the abortion clinic. It was perfect, Sonny walked in right on the conversation. "So you're pregnant," he said, Claudia nodded, "How'd this happen, we used protection." "I don't know Sonny, but you don't have to worry about it, this pregnancy won't be an issue, and I'll have an abortion." tears dripped down her face. "I don't want that. I want you to have 'our' baby." "You can't make me have this baby; your opinion isn't the only one that matters." "Claudia, I'm not saying that if you don't want the baby fine." "I guess another person in this house wouldn't be bad, I'll have our baby." Sonny smiled, but Claudia was the one that was really happy. **

**Over the next months Michael wakes up and befriends Claudia. Carly, Michael's mother is also pregnant, but Michael doesn't want her baby like he wants Claudia's. Carly decides to try to get rid of Claudia. Carly starts a fight with Claudia at the top of a flight of stairs. "I want you to stay away from my son!" Carly exclaimed. "Carly, what is wrong with me hanging out with Michael?" Claudia challenged. Carly was not supposed to be stressed and Claudia was worried, so she stopped and got closer to Carly to help her. "Are you okay, Carly?" Claudia asked, but at that point Carly stuck her hands out, and pushed Claudia down the steps.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Luckily, Kelly the OB GYN was at the stairs where Claudia stopped. Claudia was out cold and severely injured. Kelly called out for a nurse to come help her, when she saw Carly walk down the stairs with a smug look on her face, Kelly knew that Carly did this. The nurse got there quickly with a gurney; they lightly pushed her on and took her to the ICU. Kelly told another nurse to go call Claudia Corinthos' husband and tell him it was an emergency. Then she went over to Carly, "Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this." "Do you want me to lie, 'cause I hate to lie." "But you have no problem pushing other pregnant women down the steps. How could you do this? You of all people, didn't you lose a baby by falling down the steps?" "Kelly, she's getting to bonded to my son." "So you push a pregnant woman down the steps." Kelly walks away to go treat Claudia.

Claudia was in a haze when she first heard the sound of Sonny and Carly's voices, they were arguing, but why. Carly kept saying how sorry she was, and Sonny never replied. Then the pain hit her it was everywhere, mainly in her head. "Sonny" she whispered. "Claudia, how do you feel?" "I have a headache, I don't remember what happened?" The room fell silent, did this mean she had brain damage. "Wait, I do remember, someone pushed me down the steps. SONNY! It hurts!" Then Kelly's soft voice sounded as she asked, "Where does it hurt, Claudia?" "My stomach. My baby, my baby. Is my baby okay?" She still hadn't opened her eyes, so she couldn't see their faces. She opened her eyes, very fearful of what their faces held. Carly was still in the room, her face held remorse. Kelly stared at the ultrasound machine trying to pick up a hint of a heartbeat. Claudia couldn't read Sonny's face, so she asked again, "Is my baby okay?" Kelly answered this time, "I don't know yet." Claudia stared down Carly and said, "You did this to my baby!" she tried to get out of the bed, but Sonny held her back. "I'm so sorry Claudia." Carly responded. "No your not, I remember, you purposely pushed me down those steps. If my baby is gone, it is your entire fault!" "Claudia calm down." Sonny commanded. Claudia whispered to Sonny, "Our baby, Sonny, could be gone, and you want me to calm down." Sonny nodded.

Kelly stared at the screen, trying to pick up a heartbeat. Claudia just stared into space, scared sick at losing her baby. At this point it was more then a thing that would save her life, it was her child. Something jolted her into earth; she heard it, the beat of her baby's heart. "The baby is going to be okay, Claudia. You will need to be on bed rest for a long time." Kelly walked out of the room to talk to Sonny. "She is in a catatonic shock, she is so close to having a miscarriage I can't even tell her, because the stress would cause a miscarriage." "What can I do for her?" "Find the person who calms her, and have them sit with her." If only Claudia knew this was only the beginning of her problems.

Chapter 3:

Claudia was still at the hospital the next morning. "How are you?" Sonny asked the next morning. "Not good." "Well you fell down two flights of stairs. Oh before we talk do I calm you down" "Yes. And I was pushed you mean. Sonny the baby." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Is okay, Claudia. Why don't you tell me the full story?" "Okay, well me and Carly were having a fight. I guess she saw me and Michael laughing and talking and got…." a wave of pain hit Claudia hard and all she could say was, "Sonny, call the doctor," before fainting. He didn't know what to do, it looked like she was having a seizure. He ran outside and luckily Kelly was right there. "Come quickly." Kelly pushed him out of the way, she put some medicine in her IV and whatever that was stopped. Claudia was coming to quickly, she groaned from the pain she was in. Sonny sat by her, squeezing her hand. Kelly sat at the ultrasound, again. This time the heartbeat was stronger and easier to find. "Kelly why isn't she awake?" "Claudia, honey wake up." Her eyes slowly opened, she looked so confused. Her eyes filled with tears quickly. "No Claudia it's okay nothing is wrong. Our baby is fine." Claudia was scared sick. Scared wasn't the word, she was scared when he father tied her to a metal rod during a electrical storm. Now she was terrified. How could they both survived? She couldn't speak, her fear consumed her. She shook her head to tell Sonny it wasn't possible.

Kelly was next to speak, "Claudia, I promise everything is okay. I've examined you about two times everything is normal." She shook her head again she didn't believe it. Kelly told her to lay on her back, then she pulled the ultrasound machine up. "Ok remember the gel is cold." Claudia nodded. Her baby's heartbeat thumped strongly. Her eyes opened widely and she smiled. Sonny's hand entwined with hers, "See I told you." He kissed the top of her head before going outside to talk to Kelly. "Her nerves are shot, Sonny." "What do you mean?" 'The catatonic shock she was in plus that little seizure she just had is making her very weak and vulnerable. The way it is right now if anything goes wrong she will probably miscarry and there will be nothing I can do." "So what can we do for her?" "I can give her a sedative till she's out of danger." "That's fine, I give you full permission." While they stood there, they heard Claudia call out. They both rushed into the room, Sonny saw it first, his wife was sitting in a pool of blood. Sonny stood there as Kelly gave Claudia the sedative so she couldn't be scared. "What's wrong? Did she have a miscarriage?" "Not from what I can tell right now." Once again Kelly pulled the ultrasound machine, trying to find the heartbeat. The sedative had not worked on Claudia, she awoke in a few minutes. "The blood, the baby?" she asked in a very quiet voice. Sonny grabbed her hand, "We think it'll be fine." Kelly spoke next, "Claudia, You'll have to stay here until at least four and a half months gestation." "I can't stay in here that long, it'll be torture."


	3. Chapter 3

________________________________________________________________________

18 weeks 

Kelly signed the release papers, "You're free girl!" Kelly smiled Claudia was bad once you got to know her. "Thanks to you both of us our free." Claudia said. She looked down at her now swelled stomach and put her hand on it. Sonny smiled, he had never noticed how truly beautiful she was until now. She had a different look when she was pregnant, she smiled more. He grabbed the keys and Claudia, pulling her close afraid to lose both of them. "Oh no I am driving!" Claudia demanded very excitedly. "You just got out and you want to drive." "Exactly. I've been cooped in here for over three months I want complete freedom" "I don't know about complete freedom, but you can drive." She smiled and asked, "What car did you bring?" Sonny let out a long breath and said exasperated, "The mustang." Claudia laughed, she was dangerously fast in that car and Sonny knew it.

________________________________________________________________________ 

25 weeks

She stood at the end of the bed looking down. She only wore a bra, underwear, and a robe. He knew what she was looking at, her stomach swelled out past the robe. "You have to stop growing, little one, you are making mommy fat." She said to her baby, Sonny and her both smiled. "You aren't fat, you're beautiful. Our little baby needs to grow more." "'Kay first I am fat getting fatter, and second I am only beautiful when I am pregnant with your child." "Not true." She was going to speak when suddenly she grasped her stomach, Sonny's body throbbed with fear. She kept her hand on the same spot as she walked to the bed and sat down. "Give me your hand." She asked Sonny, he did as told. She placed his hand where she had hers. He waited, then he felt thuds hit his hand. He looked up at Claudia to see a few tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. "I never imagined this, being pregnant and having a man who cared somewhat about me." "There is no somewhat in there, I care. What else there has to be more?" "Our baby makes me cry, I never knew a love like this." Sonny smiled, "You should probably get some sleep." "But Sonny," she whined. "You should, please." "Okay, goodnight."

Claudia's dreams were filled that night of her father, they weren't dreams they were nightmares. He had escaped from prison and was going to take the baby. Sonny tried to find them, but his efforts failed. She woke up, the room was dark, but sonny was stroking her hair. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" He asked. "Sonny has there been any news about daddy?" "No he's in prison. Why?" "My dream, he took our baby," she shook her head, "You couldn't find us. All I wanted was you to save the baby, but you couldn't. Please in the morning call and make sure he's there." He stroked her hair, "He isn't going to hurt you ever again and he isn't going to touch our child. I will call and make sure just for you." She whispered a thank you and fell back asleep. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Claudia heard Sonny scream to someone on the other end of the phone. She also heard him slam the phone, she ran down the stairs. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sonny stopped to think, Should he tell her or not? "Your father is out, he escaped." "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening," She said, shaking her head, she grabbed her stomach, "He'll find out. The hospital isn't safe anymore. Port Charles isn't safe, we have to leave." He got up and went over to hug her, then he sat her on the couch. "He will not touch either one of you, I am going to call your brother." Sonny and Johnny set guards around the house no one could get in or out without someone seeing them.

________________________________________________________________________

28 weeks 

She laid in their bed with a bucket next to her, she couldn't keep anything down, and what scared Sonny the most was she was weak and defenseless. "Hey you alright?" He asked after her face popped out of the bucket. "No, I'm starving but can't eat." "Are you taking the medicine Dr. Lee gave you for the throwing up?" "It doesn't work. Oh no I forgot I have an appointment I need to go." She tried to stand just to falter back down. "I'll take you." He said picking her up and trying to help her walk. "Boss you have a meeting at the pier." Max told him. "Go Sonny I'll call and reschedule." She said, he took her over to where the coach was and put her down. "Thanks, you know I still have to run 'the' business." She nodded and smiled it was funny when he did the air quotes. Both him and Max left, leaving Claudia laying down on the couch. She took out her cell phone, but never got to the calling part, because she heard footsteps. "Who's there?!" she asked to the air, there was no answer. "Claudia you are going crazy, no one is there." she said to herself, then she closed her eyes and tried to rest. The next thing she knew she smelled something quite off, she opened her eyes to her father putting chloroform to her face. She tried to scream but it was to late, she was knocked out cold.

________________________________________________________________________

32 weeks

She woke up trying to focus on her location. "Ahh, my darling daughter you have finally made yourself useful in giving me an heir," he paused, laughing methodically at the fear on her face, "That is the only reason you are still alive. So do we know if it's a boy or a girl. For your sake I would hope for a boy, so you don't have to watch your baby be smothered." "You don't scare me daddy, you never did. So how long have you kept me out for? A month? Well see you're going to have to wait for awhile." "Look Claudia for your own safety keep your mouth shut. I know I scare you, it's written up and down your face. You've been out about a month, and your darling husband is not a good tracker," Her eyes lit up at the mention of Sonny, "I'll let you talk to him when he calls today." She tried breaking free of the ties she had, but it didn't work. She kept her only free hand on her stomach, trying to feel movement from the baby.

The phone rang, she knew it was Sonny. Anthony handed her the phone. "Hi Sonny." she said trying to be calm. "Claudia, thank God. I thought he had done something to you." "Sonny he chloroformed me, I couldn't even put up a fight." "It's okay, I'm sure you would've won. How are you?" "Um, tied up. On the bright side I haven't puked yet." She heard him chuckle, this was one of the worst situations possible and she was joking around. "What about the baby?" "I don't know, it hasn't been moving," she then started talking in a whispered tone, "Sonny I'm scared what if the chloroform hurt him." "It's going to be okay, I'm going to find both of you." She was still whispering when she said, "No matter what get the baby. He plans to kill me after I give birth, Sonny, just save our baby." How she said kill made Sonny's head throb, he wouldn't let Anthony get to that. "Hey, I am going to save both of you." "Promise me, please. I've worked hard for this just save the baby." "Claudia…" he trailed off. "Promise me, Sonny." "Fine I promise." Anthony ripped the phone away from her, "Very nice Sonny the last conversation you'll have with your wife. Touching, sweet, promising to save the baby. You will not be able to save either." He slammed the phone shut. "I'm just wondering daddy, but who is going to help me have your grandchild?" she asked snidely. "No one, I am just going to let nature take its course. Like they did long ago, and if you happen to die in child birth, even better." She shook her head at this theory as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

37 weeks

It had been weeks since she had felt the baby move, or had talked to Sonny. She couldn't help, but cry. Her baby was most likely gone and her husband was having the hardest time finding them. Anthony stayed in another room, making sure to avoid his daughter. She said in a whisper, "It's gonna be okay, little one. Daddy is going to find us. We are going to be okay. You are going to be born in a hospital and mommy is going to be heavenly medicated." It didn't sound that convincing to her. Yesterday daddy had untied her and let her roam the room she was held in. She rested her hands on her swelled stomach, when she felt a gush of liquid coming out. She immediately started breathing heavier.

He knew he was close, he could hear her heart beating. He was roaming around a darker, shadier part of Port Charles, where a bunch of caves were. He kept walking, she had to be close. She had been away from him for so long. He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He missed the nightly standing at the end of the bed complaining of how fat she was. He then remembered promising to keep the baby safe and not trying to save her if Anthony had shot her. How could he do that? Their marriage wasn't an inconvenience now, he was having actual feelings for his wife.

It had been about three hard hours since her water had broke. Her contractions were becoming stronger and harder. She screamed after a hard contraction. Sonny heard this from outside the cave, he ran inside to find Anthony standing in front of the door. "Move Anthony and I'll let you be on your way." "Such a funny man Sonny. She's almost done then you can go in after I'm done with her." "No way you are going in there before me." Sonny shot his gun right past Anthony, but by missing Anthony he ended up hitting Claudia in the head (déjà vu right?). Sonny heard Claudia scream, "Sonny!" So he shot Anthony and ran into the room to find Claudia on the floor. "Ahh! Sonny! Hurry!" she said slurring her words as another contraction hit hard. "Okay, Claudia breathe. You have to push!" "Sonny I can't!" "I know you can." She was hemorrhaging very badly, he knew he had to get the baby out. "Push, Claudia." He commanded. "Ahh, Ahh!" she yelled. "Okay Claudia his head is right there, just one more." He came out, but he wasn't breathing.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on son, breathe." Sonny pleaded with his lifeless son, he looked over to Claudia who looked like she was still in hard labor. He went over to look and said, "Claudia there is another baby, you have to push again." "What? I need to tell you that I love you." She said. "Claudia I love you too, more then anything, but you have to push." She did as she was told, understanding what she had to do. "Hello little one. Claudia look at our daughter. She's beautiful, I love you so much," It felt good to finally tell his wife the true feelings he had for her. She smiled, "Sonny what about our son?" "He's not there." "But, no he coul.." she lost consciousness. "No Claudia," He saw the bullet in her head. "No Claudia hold on the ambulance is coming I hear it, just hold on, please. You are one of the strongest people I know. You aren't a hard ass like you think, though. But you have to fight." The paramedics rushed into the room. They took Claudia first and their son last. No one had noticed but Anthony was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Their son had been a still born, she was in surgery for a brain injury caused by him, but at least his little girl was okay. He sat in the waiting room, when Dr. Patrick Drake came out. "How is she?" "Sonny, she is going to be fine. The bullet didn't go far enough to cause damage." "Thank you Patrick. Can I see her?" "Yes." Sonny ran into her room. She just laid there, still out cold. "Hey, Claudia the doctor said you are going to be okay. That's really good, 'cause now that I know I love you I need you to be with me. Our little girl still doesn't have a name, I want you to help me. Our son, well it wasn't your fault. I don't think so at least, I have the people trying to figure it out." She stirred a little, her eyes flashed open and closed. "Claudia can you hear me?" "sonny?" she asked in a whispered tone. He grabbed her hand, "I'm right here. Our daughter is doing really good." Claudia become more alert at the mention of one of her children. "What about our son?" "He's not here, remember." Sonny looked pained by telling Claudia this. "Oh, he's just down the hall with his sister right? I mean he was the first one out so he should be healthy enough to come see us, correct?" "Claudia, no he" She interrupted him, "Are you trying to keep my son away from me? No Sonny, you can't do that, he's my son, too." "Claudia he was a still born." Her eyes filled with tears, "No, no, he couldn't be, not my son." She shook her head, "I want to know why Sonny. He was healthy he should've been okay." "Kelly's finding out now." "Sonny," she sobbed, "no." He took her into his arms not knowing what else to do. She just kept sobbing saying, "Our son, Sonny. Our son, Sonny."

Kelly walked into this scene and tried to wait for it to pass. In the end she had to interrupt, she made the noise of clearing her throat. Claudia and Sonny both came out of the embrace with red, tearful eyes. "Hey, Kelly." Sonny stumbled to say. "Hi, you said you wanted to know how your little boy died." Claudia let out a little sob and Sonny nodded his head. "Well the chloroform was still in Claudia's system and when he tried to breathe it got to him." Sonny tried to speak, but Claudia asked, "Did he feel any pain?" "I don't know, that's something we might never know." "Thank you, Kelly." Sonny said.

Claudia tried to get out of the bed, but Sonny stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Sonny asked. "To find my father." "Why would you want to do that?" "I have to get revenge for what he did to our son." She said coolly. "No you are not going anywhere. I will take care of it." "No Sonny, I need to do this. I want to see the look on his face when the bullet hits him right between the eyes." "I'll take a picture," He paused when the nurse brought in their little girl, "It's not like you don't have other things to worry about." She smiled as the nurse handed her their daughter. The little girl wriggled in her arms, she was so far out of her comfort zone. "Shh, mommy's here." Claudia rocked the little girl, "Sonny what are we gonna name her?" "I don't know she should have your middle name: Antoinette." "No she shouldn't have the girls version name of the man who killed her brother. What about my mothers name?" "Domenica?" she nodded. "I like it." Sonny said. "You get to pick her first name." Claudia told him. "Do you like the name Lily?" "Yea, it's really pretty. So her name is Lily Domenica Corinthos." "What about Zacchara-Corinthos?" "No person should have to hold those two names. It makes her safer." She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Sonny stroked Claudia's hair gently, "You know I thought this marriage was going to be difficult, but I would not want to be anywhere else right now except with you and our daughter." "Sonny, I love you and I love Lily, but I have to kill my father. He will pay for killing our son." "Claudia, I will send someone else to kill him. Me and Lily need you with us." "Where was I when my son needed me?! My job was to keep him safe while he was inside of me and I couldn't do that. I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep your son safe." Lily squirmed in her arms, Sonny took her from Claudia and rocked her then he set her back in the bed. "Claudia you didn't fail to keep him safe." Claudia sobbed once again not knowing what else to do. Sonny held her hand and she told him, "I remember feeling him kick that first time, I kind of gasped and that scared you so bad that was the first time I actually could read your face." "I remember that, too. Then you told me to give you my hand and I felt that thud on my hand." "And I was crying, that was the night all of this started." "Hey go back to the happy times. Here we are alone in the room, our daughter is down the hall in the nursery."

"I just want my son, Sonny. Remember when I thought he was gone and Kelly proved me wrong, I felt so stupid." "Yea, I saw that look you had." "Sonny I still feel him kicking inside of me. Those thuds you felt, I feel right now. I don't know how to deal with that. It's constantly reminding me of what I did, not being able to protect him." "Claudia the thuds will go away after we go home and we are a family, me, you, and Lily it will go away, I promise." "You don't know that Sonny. Lily is a constant reminder. How do we explain to her one day that she had a brother, but mommy couldn't protect him? How do I look around everyday and know I couldn't protect my child? When we go home and see the nursery that has all his stuff in it, do you know how I am going to deal with that." "No Claudia I don't but I know I'll be there to help you. We can help each other." He held her for a short minute. "You need some sleep, please sleep my love." "Sonny stay with me please at least till I fall asleep." Sonny nodded and sat down. It took her about one minute to fall into a deep. He kissed the top of her head and left.

He had learned with Carly not to touch his nursery until she was ready, but he did have to make a nursery for Lily. He contacted Max to paint the room next to his and Claudia's bedroom either yellow or pink. Then he got Milo to buy all of the furniture and clothes and just like that the nursery was done. Since he had that taken care of, he went to see Lily in the nursery. He held Lily and talked to her, "You know mommy's going to be okay. She just doesn't understand like I do about these things. I'm gonna help her though, and soon enough she's going to be back to her old self, only better 'cause she has you." He put Lily down and went to go check on Claudia.


	5. Chapter 5

She was still sleeping, so he just sat there and held her hand. She tossed and turned until finally she woke up. "Sonny," she said in a whisper, "Why am I here?" "Don't you remember Claudia?" "No, why don't I have the monitor on my stomach? Did I lose the baby?" Sonny was silent, "Claudia you aren't pregnant. You already had the babies," he stopped looking at the questionable gaze she held on her face, "Do you remember?" "Wait you said babies, I wasn't pregnant with twins. Sonny I am really confused, I don't understand." "Hold on I'll be right back." he told her, he had to page Dr. Drake immediately. "What's wrong Sonny?" "She doesn't remember having our children or the fact that our son was a still born, she said she is really confused." "I'm going to go examine her wait out here." So Patrick went in and examined her, Sonny knew this from the bullet he had accidentally put in her head.

Finally Patrick came back out. "What's is wrong with my wife?" Sonny asked. "I am not sure she should remember. The only thing I can think of is the bullet might have caused damage" "So what do I do?" "To make her remember you have to talk about it a little bit, that should jolt her back into reality. Maybe bring your daughter in the room." "Thanks Patrick." Sonny said. He didn't want her to remember the last month of being her fathers prisoner, or the loss of their son, but she had to, to move on.

She still had that confused gaze on her face when he walked in the room. "Sonny." she asked questionably. "Yea, it's me. Claudia I need to explain to you what has happened over the past month." She nodded. "Okay about a month ago your father took you and hid you in a cave," her eyes widened, "I searched and searched. Finally you went into labor and when you screamed I heard you. You delivered our son but he wasn't breathing." Claudia interrupted, "Stop Sonny, I remember now! Please stop!" she sobbed. Sonny grabbed her hand, "Hey ,it's okay." "No it's not, Sonny! I couldn't protect our son!" "Calm down Claudia. Then we can talk." She breathed heavily, tying to calm down. "Sonny, I don't deserve to live. I couldn't protect our son." "Not true. You deserve to live with me and Lily. To be happy, to see our daughter grow, to see when Michael and Morgan meet her, to make love to me every night, and to wake up next to me." Tears streamed down her face, "I loved our son, Sonny." "I know you did, there was never a question." The nurse interrupted by bringing Lily in the room. Claudia instantly smiled, "Hey baby." The nurse handed Lily to Claudia, she mumbled a 'thank you' then focused solely on Lily. "Look at you, so beautiful. I always thought our kid would be blonde." Sonny and Claudia both laughed since they both have jet black hair. "I love you both so much." Sonny told them. "We love you, too. So are any of your kids coming to see our daughter?" "Michael should be here in a little bit." Claudia smiled, she hadn't seen Michael since Carly had pushed her down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**They took turns rocking Lily, waiting for Michael to show up. They then saw Michael walking down the hall. Claudia said to Lily, "Your big brother is here, Lil. He is gonna love you." Michael walked in the door, "Hey dad, hey Claudia. Is that my new sibling?" Claudia and Sonny both said 'hi' and then Claudia answered, "Yea this is Lily. Do you wanna hold her?" "Yes," Claudia handed Lily to him, "She is so cute. Are you okay Claudia?" "Yea, why?" "Well it's just you were gone and I was worried." "Well I'm okay your dad saved me." Lily cried a little. Sonny and Claudia both went toward her, but Michael calmed her down, "I do know how to handle a baby people." Sonny and Claudia both laughed, "We know you do Michael, it's just, see.." Sonny trailed off and the room fell silent. "What are you guys not telling me?" Michael asked. "Sonny you can tell him, just hold Lily incase." Sonny nodded, then took Lily and started talking, "See Michael Claudia was pregnant with twins," he then paused to see Michael's surprised expression, "When Claudia delivered your brother he wasn't breathing, when I tried to revive him it didn't work. So after losing Lily's brother we're very protective of Lily." Sonny explained. "I'm so sorry." Michael finally mustered. "Hey Michael, don't look sad," Claudia told him, "We have to be thankful for what we have. How's your mom?" Sonny and Michael looked shocked, she was asking about the welfare of the woman who pushed her down the stairs. "Okay, come on I can be civilized now and then." Claudia told them. "She's um good. I ****have ****to go see her next, sadly. She had my replacement yesterday." "Michael your mother was not trying to replace you." Claudia told him, both men gasped. "What? Just telling him what you've been saying all along, Sonny. Give me my kid, please." Sonny handed her Lily, Claudia smiled. "Yea well it sure feels like it." Michael told her. Claudia rocked the baby, "Michael no one could ever replace you, it's impossible." Michael smiled, "Thanks, so can I come see you tomorrow?" "Sonny when are we being released?" "Tomorrow, so they'll be at home, but if you want you can come see us there." Sonny told him. "I will defiantly be there. Bye dad, bye Claudia." He kissed Lily on the head.**

**Sonny let out a huge sigh of relief. "Were you worried?" Claudia asked him. "Yes, I didn't want him to have one of his anger attacks on you or Lily. I knew you couldn't handle having someone scream at you." "I think I could've. I wouldn't have mattered I know he's still trying to piece everything together." The nurse came in to take Lily back to the nursery, Claudia and Sonny both kissed her on the head. Once the nurse left Claudia said, "Oh Sonny did you make Lily a nursery? She can't have her brothers room." Claudia breathed heavily. "Hey calm down I made her a nursery, it has everything she needs in it." "I just want to be out of here. Start our new life with our daughter." "Tomorrow my wife. You should sleep now, there will be no sleep once we get home." "Are you trying to scare me, 'cause it ain't gonna happen. I'm ready." Sonny kissed his wife's head, "I know you are, you're gonna be great but I don't think you are going to run well on no sleep." Sonny turned to leave. "Sonny, you have guards on Lily right? He can't get to her." Claudia shook her head. "There is two guards on her. Sleep please." She nodded her head before falling into a deep sleep**


	7. Chapter 7

_The nurse wheeled them outside. They were going home, finally, Sonny and Claudia both smiled. She knew she was safe with her husband and her baby would never be taken from her. They strapped Lily into her car seat and Sonny helped Claudia into the front seat. They drove home in a completely silent car. _

"_Nice to have you home Mrs. C." Max said. "Thank you Max." Claudia said as she cradled Lily. As they walked in the door Johnny greeted them. "Hi Claudia." Jon said as he hugged her. "Hi. How come you didn't come see us?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. "I thought I would let you rest. Can I see her?" "Yea." Claudia handed Lily to Johnny. "Claudia, she's beautiful," He told her then directed his gaze towards Lily, "Yes you are. Look at you with that hair." Sonny sat down on the couch with his wife, who was watching Johnny and Lily very carefully. He stroked her hair before he asked, "Do you want to go see the nursery?" "Yea. Jon can I have her back?" Johnny nodded and handed Lily back, then followed Claudia who was following Sonny up the steps. _

_Sonny opened the door to a nicely painted yellow room with everything it needed to be a nursery. "Sonny, it's beautiful. I love it," Claudia told him, then asked Lily, "What do you think? Do you like your room, daddy did a pretty good job, huh." The door was still open and Claudia saw the room that had been their baby boy's room. She handed Lily to Sonny then excused herself. She walked across the hall, then walked in the room and closed the looked very confused when he asked, "What is that room?" "That was our son's room. He was a still born, you've missed a lot of things Jon." He handed Lily to Jon, then went over to the door. _

_He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he opened that door. He finally did open it to find Claudia sitting down against the wall, sobbing into one of the stuffed animals they had bought him. She hadn't even noticed the fact that Sonny was in the room. She held her stomach saying, "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." Sonny went over, sat next to her and held her. There were no words exchanged, just the comfort the two felt. She ran her hand down the blue painted wall. Her tears ran down her face, they were hot with anger. Sonny ended the embrace, as her felt Claudia becoming restless. She stood up, still holding the stuffed animal, she looked out the window. "I wanted to rock him right here, and be able to see out the window. He would've liked that, so many places to look at." "He would've but he can't and that's okay." Sonny told her. "I would've rather been shot by my father then him dying, then I wouldn't be living on this hell in earth. You could've rocked him right here. Sonny I deserve to die!" "No you don't, Claudia. He wouldn't want you to live like this. Don't you think he would want you to take care of his sister?" She sobbed, "Yes. But sonny you didn't carry him for nine months, and expect to have him in your life for the rest of your life. To end up not having him one bit." "Claudia stop! We have our daughter, who needs us to be here. You have a void, I understand." "Sonny, I just wanted you to have a child that wouldn't be ripped from you like your other children." "You've given me that with Lily." "I'm sorry, that's my fault when you're raised on being told girls aren't important." Sonny interrupted her, "You are and so is Lily. You are never going to be treated like that again. You have to snap out of the whole it's my fault thing, 'cause it isn't." "I just want this to disappear!" She screamed as she kicked the crib, "Why'd we have to paint it blue?!" She pounded her fists on the wall. _

_Sonny got up and grabbed her arms before she could cause more damage, "Stop Claudia, you're gonna hurt yourself." "So what! It doesn't matter anymore." She sobbed, Sonny heard Johnny walk in the door. Claudia had no clue he was there. "Sonny let me go!" She demanded. "Claudia stop." Johnny said, Sonny handed Johnny Claudia. "Johnny you don't get it either!" "Explain it to me then. Don't stand here screaming and not tell me what I can do. You are torturing me and Sonny by doing this." She stopped struggling for a brief moment to say, "Jon I need my mom." "Claudia," she interrupted, "Please just leave both of you, I need to be alone." Sonny was next to talk, "Jon come help me with lily." "But Sonny." "Just come on." They left Claudia lying on the floor in a heap, weeping._

_They heard her even when they went in Lily's room and shut the door. Sonny picked up Lily and rocked her, "I'm sorry, but she has to deal with this." "Sonny did you see her face. So much pain and agony, I don't have a memory of her being like that even the day she was forced to leave." "Why isn't she making any noise?" Jon asked. Sonny handed Lily to Jon and ran across the hall._


	8. Chapter 8

The window was open and she was ready to jump, but Sonny caught her and pulled her back in. Her face had black streaks from her mascara running. Sonny held her close, then carried her into their room. "Stop for a couple minutes to breathe, then we will talk." Sonny explained. She stopped crying to talk, "Why didn't you let me jump?" "You want to know why, because when you sat there about to, our daughter's face flashed before my eyes. Claudia you know it's hard to live without a mother, I don't want that for our daughter." She sniffled, "I don't want that either. It's just, every time I blink I see his tiny, lifeless body, and I hear you crying out to him. All I remember is wanting him to cry." He pushed her hair out of her face, "I remember that too. You have to understand that you're gonna make it." "I'm sorry I'm being so inconvenient. So annoying, having to be taken care of." "You aren't being inconvenient or annoying. I love you and want you to be okay." She smiled, she liked being told that he loved her, "I love you, too." "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded, "For now, I wanna see my baby." "Okay lets go she's with Johnny." Sonny helped Claudia up and led her to the nursery.

Jon smiled realizing his sister was okay for now, he handed Lily to her. Claudia smiled, she loved the look of her baby. The jet black hair, her dark brown eyes, and the dimples Sonny had obliviously handed down to her. "Such a beautiful baby. Yes you are, you are." She told Lily. Claudia smiled the biggest smile Sonny had ever seen. He didn't know what was different about her. He guessed she looked different with Lily. She didn't look like the dark, scared soul he had married. Her smile lit up the room, he loved her smile. Johnny headed out, saying goodbye to everyone. Then they saw Michael walk in. He looked really upset.

Hey everyone." He said sitting next to Claudia. Both Claudia and Sonny both said hi, then Claudia said, "Why do you look so upset?" "Oh no reason just my mother and the replacement." He told her as he rocked Lily. "Now I thought we all decided you were irreplaceable." "I know, and I do like the kid, not as much as I like Lily." Claudia smiled, "Michael your mother loves you." "When did you become an advocate for Carly?" Sonny asked. "I have a better understanding, now, since I am a mother." Sonny nodded and Michael said, "I know she does," he paused getting angrier. Sonny saw he was about to explode, "Michael calm down now." The only thing Claudia was worried about was Lily. "I'm okay, thanks dad." Sonny smiled, crisis adverted. Michael handed Lily to Claudia and said goodbye.

Claudia let out a sigh of relief, "He had my baby." "I know he did, but it's okay I stopped it." "Sonny it's late shouldn't we all go to bed?" "Yes and the first night with baby begins. You think you are gonna make it?" "You wanna know what I think? I think our baby is perfect, and isn't gonna wake up more then twice tonight." Sonny laughed, "Wanna make a bet?" "Yes. If she wakes up more then twice I will wake up with her every time for the rest of her life, but if she doesn't you wake up with her." "Deal." Sonny and Claudia both laughed.


End file.
